valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Selvaria Bles
Boss ( Shocktrooper, Valkyrur) |Affiliation =Imperial Army Drei Stern |Rank =Brigadier General |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Role =Leader of the Central Gallian Invasion }} Selvaria Bles is a twenty-two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Drei Stern under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles & Valkyria Chronicles 3. Selvaria reprises this role in A-1 Pictures' Valkyria Chronicles' anime adaptation. Selvaria also makes a cameo as a playable character in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 video game as a Class G Scout and Valkyria Chronicles 3 as a memember of Squad 422. Profile A young commander identified by her long silver hair and red eyes. She fervently supports Maximilian, and will fight proud and bravely for any of his causes. Undefeated since she began work as one of Maximilian's commanders, her forays into the nations around the Empire struck with the force of a tidal wave. After being identified as a Valkyria in her early childhood, she was held at an Imperial research facility and used as a test subject in their experiments until Maximilian rescued her. Selvaria enjoyed cooking as a meditative exercise and strove to recapture the taste of her mother's cooking that lingered within her memories. Bested at Ghirlandaio, she sacrificed herself to call forth the Valkyria's final flame, completely eradicating the citadel with her. Valkyria Chronicles 'Valkyria chronicles Main Game' Selvaria, as one of three generals that make up Drei Stern, leads the Imperial Infantry formations during the invasion and occupation of Galia and is a direct subordinate of Prince Maximilian, to whom she serves as a personal assistant in addition to her aforementioned duties. Selvaria is first encountered in game inside the ruins in Barious Desert unlocking and escorting Maximilian into the unexplored depths of the hidden sanctuary. She later comes into direct conflict with Squad 7 in her Valkyria form when she personally leads reinforcements in the rescue of the prince from his badly damaged super tank, the Batomys, during the Battle of Barious Desert. Selvaria later leads the Imperial forces at Naggiar once again in her Valkyria form but is defeated in personal combat by Alicia's awakened Valkyria form and retreats with the remnents of the imperial forces back to the Citadel of Ghirlandaio where she is finally defeated during a desperate last stand and surrenders to Squad 7. Captured and with the remainder of the imperial army in full retreat Selvaria is brought to Georg von Damon, the supreme commander of Gallian forces, who has taken up residence in the commanders office inside the Citadel. In a final act of mercy she requests that the militia who defeated her escort the captured and wounded Imperial troops back to the capital where they are to be held as prisoners of war. Von Damon, amused at the idea of "Rats leading rats." agrees, unwittingly saving Squad 7 from certain destruction. Selvaria's final act is to carry out her beloved commander Maximilian's last order to her, destroy Ghirlandaio using the Valkyria's flame, the ultimate weapon in the Valkyria's arsenal. The blast kills Von Damon, levels, the citidel and it's surrounding areas and annihilates the bulk of Gallia's regular army, seemingly at the cost of her own life. 'Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame' In Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame downloadable content, Selvaria commands the original assault on the Ghirlandaio Citadel at the behest of the supreme commander of Imperial forces, Maximilian against the Gallian Army garrison led by General Georg von Damon. She is assisted by an Engineer, Johann Oswald Eisen who is assigned to the force to assist Selvaria after the loss of the her squadron's previous engineer in unspecified circumstances. In spite of artillery bombardments and poisonous gas attacks ordered by Georg von Damon Selvaria (armed with the Ruhm) and her squad push the Gallian forces from their defensive positions inside the citadel in a well coordinated assault and then in further actions drive them from the surrounding areas, destroying their armoured support and wiping out Gallia's military presence in the area, allowing Imperial reinforcements to pour unhindered into the country and beginning the war against Gallia. Behind Her Blue Flame contains an interesting insight to Selvaria's past when she reveals to Johann that she doesn't carry Ragnaid canisters as their blue phosphorescent glow brings back unpleasant memories of her childhood spent in an imperial research facility and the ragnite she was exposed to there. Quotes Upon Selection *"Engaging." *"Moving out!" Attacking *"Die!" *"Hmph!" Killing a Foe *"Enemy neutralized." Enemy Sighted *"There you are..." *"Enemy sighted!" Team Attack *"I have your back." Potentials *"Leave this to me!" (Born Leader) *"Tch!...Another tank!" (Tank Hater) *"I never miss." (Accuracy Boost) Healed by Ragnaid *"Good work...Thank you." HP Critical *"I won't be broken..." *"I'll not go out quietly..." Death *"So this is to be my grave... Your Grace... forgive me..." Orders *"Hear me, loyal son of The Empire! Sure up your defenses and ready for their attack!" (Defensive Stance) *"Hear me, loyal men of The Empire! Make your guard hard as the Valkyria shield!" (All Units Defend) *"Hear me, loyal men of The Empire! Set your aim true as the Valkyria lance!" (Concentrate Fire) Trivia *Selvaria commands the 5th regiment of the Imperial invasion force. *Appreciated as a rather deep and well-written female antognist (by video game standards), professional critics' one quibble is her almost comically large bust. Many felt it was too distracting. *Selvaria quickly became a fan favourite and despite her death at Ghirlandaio in the original game has been brought back as a non-canon playable character in the Japanese release of Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a pre-order bonus along side Maximilian, Isara and Faldio. Selvaria can be unlocked using the passcode 53K8FKGP1GHQ4SBN in the US/EU version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 and is one of the toughest scouts in game. *Due to her popularity Selvaria featured in the second edition of the Valkyria Chronicles gashapon figurine set. She joined the original set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Jane Turner, and Edy. *Selvaria was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favourites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachwear. *Selvaria also features as the main character in the multipart DLC "Behind Her Blue Flame" which details the original assault on the Gallian fortress of Ghirlandaio from the point of view of the Imperial invaders. *Two large scale figures of Selvaria Bles have been commissioned by Sega, one is a 1/6 scale figure featuring Selvaria with shield and lance published by ebCraft, the other is a 1/7 scale figure again featuring Selvaria wielding her shield and lance published by Alter. *Selvaria appears in Valkyria Chronicles III, possibly explaining her absence in the original Valkyria Chronicles between the campaign in Barious (Desert) and the battle at Naggiar Plains. sample-66e8b4b8d0343c4fabd883fac11de0d7.jpg sample-e41d08d5a33eb842597a24e8f530f3b7.jpg Selvaria_Bles_solo.jpg|Selvaria in Valkyria Chronicles 3 Selveria valkyria-activate.jpg|Selvaria transforming into a Valkyria Selveria imperial-battalion.jpg|Selvaria and her squadron at Naggiar bf935759ee934c473611a966d057b732.jpg|Anime Design Board ef42cf8b53f9a492db14a58148a6d530.jpg|Anime Facial Expression Board Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Valkyria Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Imperial Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Bosses Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters